Guide/plant
Note that the items (fertilizer, bones and water) used to feed your plant can also be used to feed the burynai housepet that was a claim item with the RoK expansion. (It requires one of each type in order to feed it.) The escape root combination only has a 25% chance of success. Otherwise you will receive fresh or rotten fruit. The Basics: First, lets get some basic information and rumor-busting out of the way, before we go into the details: * The level/tier of the items going into your plant may impact the level of the item that you receive in return. * You don't have to have the items in your inventory at the time of the feeding. They can be in your bank vault instead. * Plant color and server don't matter * Feeding, watering and fertilizing are all done via the right-click menu options on the plant. * There is no special timing needed during the feeding process. Those who tell you that you need to wait X amount of time before you check the soil at the end of the process are mistaken. * The order in which you fertilize/water/feed the plant doesn't seem to matter. For consistency's sake, we use the order fertilizer, water, food. * Unless you are owner of the plant and can tell it to "plant" itself (it'll eventually uproot and wander), or you have your plant in a Maj'Dul home, your plant can/will move as you try to feed it. Be prepared to chase it around the house a bit! * Again, you do NOT have to personally own one of these in order to use it. You can easily visit someone else's house and use their plant instead. The Ingredients The fertilizer, drink and bones that are fed to the plant are dropped off intelligent creatures in various zones, and will have different names and cash value based on the level of the mob that dropped them. The names of the items are as follows: * level 10: pouch of peat, flask of rancid water, small decaying bone * level 20: small bag of ammonium sulfate, flask of stale water, large decaying bone * level 30: small bag of muriate of potash, flask of pond water, small polished bone * level 40: small bag of diatomaceous earth, flask of fresh water, large polished bone * level 50: small bag of ammonium nitrate, flask of pure water, small meaty bone * level 70: small bag of compost, flask of enchanted water, large meaty bone As mentioned above, the level of the items matter a little when feeding the plant, and items seem to scale to the level of the lowest-level item that it was fed. Also note that there are no level 60 fertilizer items dropping anymore, and the level 50 and level 70 fertilizer items spread to cover the tier in between. Feeding Time! So, you've scrounged up enough of the above items to try your hand at feeding the plant. This step requires that you are able to count, so trolls may need to have a friend along to help them! Right-click on the plant (when it is in your home, not in your inventory, mind you) and select the fertilize option. Repeat as many times as are needed, based on the item that you're trying to create (see below chart). Then do the same thing for water. Then repeat for the feed option. Once you have given it the desired combination of items, right-click and use the check soil option. Note that many of the results will give you a small bit of experience and a little bit of achievement xp the first time you create an item, which is also a nice added bonus. Working Combinations These are combinations that we know will provide useful items. If you give it a combination that it doesn't like, you will receive a piece of rotten fruit that is good for ... absolutely nothing! Sadly, you can't even throw it at someone or anything fun like that. Stats on the results will vary based on the level of the player at the time they fed the plant (again, other than the fruit, which will vary based on the level of the foodstuffs). Result fert water bones entwining roots (single-target root) 2 3 1 scenic/short root (movement speed increase) 1 2 3 power root (power increase) 2 1 3 flame root (damage shield) 3 1 2 toadstool (shrink/grow) 1 3 2 shifting root (self-invis) 1 2 2 escape root (group evac, instant cast) see note below 5 5 5 lightning root (attack speed increase) 2 2 2 mending root (heal) 3 1 1 fresh fruit (food item - out of combat health regen) * * * * known valid fresh fruit combinations: 1/1/4, 1/1/5, 1/3/1, 1/4/1, 2/1/4, 2/2/3, 2/3/2, 2/3/3, 2/1/2, 2/2/1, 3/2/2/, 3/2/1, 3/3/1, 3/3/2, 4/4/4, 10/10/10 There is only a 25% chance on the 5/5/5 combination of receiving an escape root. The rest of the time you will receive either fresh or rotten fruit.